Son of a WITCH!
by baektoyeol
Summary: Yeol berjalan (atau tersesat) saat berjalan di hutan dan melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dia percaya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi ? BaekXYeol. WARNING BOYXBOY! . witchau


Son of a WITCH ?

.

.

Di dunia ini banyak sekali misteri yang terkadang tidak bisa kita mengerti. Karena hal-hal tersebut memang tidak bisa dimengerti dengan akal sehat, tetapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Chanyeol yang harus dengan sangat terpaksa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

Bukan bermaksud untuk mengintip, hanya saja saat ini sekolahnya mengadakan camping dan Chanyeol sedang berjalan-jalan (sebenarnya sedikit tersesat) saat dia melakukan tugasnya untuk mencari kayu bakar.

Di halaman depan sebuah rumah kayu yang besar terdapat seorang namja yang sedang memasukkan beberapa bahan ke dalam kuali besar. Bukan, bukan hal itu yang membuat Chanyeol sekarang berdiri dengan mulut terbuka (sangat) lebar. Tetapi saat namja yang dilihatnya dapat menghilang dari tempat satu ke tempat yang lain saat mengambil bahan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam pot raksasanya. Terkadang bahkan namja itu akan menunjuk suatu benda dan benda itu akan terbang dan datang kepadanya.

Chanyeol terus saja melihat namja itu, tanpa sadar bahwa namja yang dilihatnya daritadi menyadari bahwa ada orang yang mengamatinya. Tiba-tiba namja yang ditatapnya menghilang seperti debu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat perkemahan.

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Chanyeol berteriak saat dia melihat namja yang diamatinya sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan kemudian langsung ambruk ke tanah karena terlalu terkejut

"Sudah puas mengintip, anak kecil?" namja itu menunjukkan _smirk_nya

Chanyeol ingin protes, dari postur tubuh sangat terlihat bahwa dia lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari namja ini

"Gezz, apa yang kau lakukan tengah-tengah malam seperti ini di tengah hutan, manusia?"

"M-m-ma-makhluk a-apa k-k-k-kau?"

Namja yang sekarang tepat berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang sekarang masih duduk di tanah tertawa kecil melihat Chanyeol ketakutan.

"Oh, aku? Aku hantu." Dengan santainya dia menjawab

BOOM

Wajah Chanyeol berubah pucat pasi.

"K-k-k-ka-ka-u H-H-HANT-T-TU?!"

Bola mata Chanyeol membesar dua kali lipat.

Namja yang menyebut dirinya hantu sekarang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga ambruk ke tanah, karena tampang Chanyeol sekarang benar-benar konyol.

Chanyeol tidak berani bergerak, dia hanya melihat namja itu tidak henti-hentinya tertawa.

Setelah sadar Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, namja itu mencoba menghentikan tawanya

"H-ha-ha. Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat melihat wajahmu tadi. Tapi kau benar-benar percaya kalau aku hantu?"

Chanyeol tetap diam. Tidak berani berkata apapun.

Namja itu berdiri.

"Lihat, aku punya dua kaki dan keduanya menginjak tanah. Dan.."

Namja itu berjongkok di depan Chanyeol

"..Apa bisa hantu melakukan ini."

Namja itu mencubit kedua pipi Chanyeol.

"Aaaawh, appo." Teriak Chanyeol sambil mengusap kedua pipinya

Namja itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang imut.

"L-lalu kau itu apa?"

Namja itu tersenyum lebar sebelum berkata

"Aku penyihir."

.

.

.

Chanyeol sekarang duduk di kursi di dekat pot raksasa yang tadi dipakai namja itu.

Chanyeol melompat kecil saat namja penyihir itu muncul di sebelahnya.

"Ini, minumlah."

"A-apa ini?"

Namja penyihir itu tertawa

"Bukankah sudah jelas kalau ini kaleng soda? Jadi tentu saja isinya juga soda bukan?"

Chanyeol dengan ragu menerima minuman itu, dan membukanya.

"Kau pasti mengira aku akan membunuhmu dengan racun atau sebagainya kan?"

Chanyeol tidak perlu menjawab karena apa yang dikatakan namja itu benar,

"Hei minumlah, mungkin bisa membuatmu lebih tenang. Aku bisa melihat tanganmu masih gemetaran."

Saat Chanyeol mulai meneguk minumannya

"Kalau aku ingin membunuhmu aku akan melakukannya diam-diam sehingga tidak ada yang mencurigaiku."

Bruuuuuuuss

Minuman yang masuk ke tenggorokan Chanyeol menyembur keluar.

Chanyeol tersedak.

"Oh my God" namja itu menghilang dan muncul lagi dalam sedetik dengan segelas air.

"Minumlah ini, cepat."

Tapi Chanyeol menolak dan tetap terbatuk-batuk

"Aku tidak akan meracunimu, aku hanya bercanda."

Namja itu memaksa Chanyeol membuka mulutnya dan akhirnya Chanyeol meneguk air putih itu.

Akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti tersedak.

"Maafkan aku lagi, astaga, aku tadi berniat untuk bercanda, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tersedak."

"T-tidak apa-apa. "

Chanyeol dan namja itu kembali duduk bersebelahan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"A-aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terlihat ragu-ragu untuk berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun bisa melihatnya dari cara Chanyeol yang membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya lagi, lalu melakukan hal tersebut berulang-ulang.

Chanyeol berdeham.

"Jadi, Baekhyun, apa kau benar-benar penyihir?"

"Yup." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tersenyum

"A-apakah kau penyihir baik atau..?"

"Tentu saja aku penyihir baik. Mana mungkin dengan wajah setampan ini, kau bilang aku adalah penyihir jahat."

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum, melihat Baekhyun membanggakan dirinya sendiri

"Lalu, berapa umurmu? Apa kau berumur ratusan tahun?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali saat melihat Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras hingga airmatanya menggenang di sudut matanya.

Mendengar tawa lepas Baekhyun membuat jantung CHanyeol berdebar-debar.

"Astaga Chanyeol, kau terlalu banyak membaca atau menonton film misteri. Tidak, kau bisa membayangkan kalau kehidupan kami para penyihir itu hampir sama dengan Harry Potter hanya saja, tanpa Hogwart dan Voldemort."

"Dementor?" Ya, hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Chanyeol saat menonton Harry Potter adalah dementor, yang seperti grim reaper.

Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum menjawab

"Ya, tentu saja juga tanpa dementor. Umur kami berjalan seperti manusia, hanya saja kami punya kemampuan _lebih_."

"Jadi begitu. Apa kau juga bersekolah?" Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin tertawa, sekarang tidak adalagi ketakutan di mata Chanyeol, sekarang yang ada adalah rasa penasaran Chanyeol tentang apa itu penyihir.

"Tentu saja, aku bersekolah di SM Highschool."

"Wow, aku di sekolah EXO Highschool."

"Aku kelas dua. Kau?"

"What? Jadi kita seumuran? Aku kira kau lebih muda dariku."

"Yeah, banyak orang yang mengatakan padaku."

"A-apa kau meminum ramuan awet muda?"

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol ringan

"Hiya, enak saja. Wajahku memang sudah tampan seperti ini sejak dulu."

Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol,

"Aku suka suaramu." Upps, Baekhyun bahkan kaget mendengar mulutnya berbicara sendiri tampa perintah darinya.

"Ha?"

"T-tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun berdeham, mencoba menghilangkan nervous nya.

"Jadi, dalam kamus penyihir ada tiga hal yang tidak bisa diubah : harta, kematian, dan cinta."

"Woow, seperti dongeng."

"Ya, kurasa."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini Baekhyun?"

"Oh, aku hanya kemari saat hari libur saja, mencoba untuk belajar beberapa ramuan. Kalau kau? Apa yang lakukan hingga kau mengintipku tadi eoh?"

"Aku tadi sedang mencari kayu bakar, hanya saja kemudian aku melihatmu. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintipmu, aku hanya melihat ke arah cahaya dan kemudian aku melihat rumah ini dan ada kau sedang membuat sesuatu di pot raksasa itu."

"Oh, baiklah, tidak apa-apa Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya

"Fuck. Sudah satu jam aku pergi, pasti mereka akan memarahiku jika aku tidak kembali. Ehm Baekhyun, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Ya, hati-hati Chanyeol."

Lima langkah berjalan, Chanyeol membalikkan kembali badannya.

"Oh iya. Baekhyun, aku sebenarnya, tadi aku tersesat."

Baekhyun tersenyum, Chanyeol sangat cute dimatanya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Tutup matamu."

Chanyeolpun menutup matanya. Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya.

Srriiing

Saat membuka mata Chanyeol sudah berada 20 meter dari perkemahannya.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa membawamu sampai sini, atau mereka akan mengetahui keberadaanku."

"Daebak, teleport."

Chanyeol masih tidak percaya, dan tersenyum lebar

"Hentikan Chanyeol, kau sedikit mengerikan." Baekhyun tertawa

"Baiklah-baiklah. Terimakasih Baekhyun."

"Tidak masalah. Oh iya, bisakah kau merahasiakan kalau aku adalah penyihir? Kau adalah manusia pertama yang mengetahui kalau diriku adalah penyihir."

"Tentu saja Baekhyun, aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat."

"Baiklah terimakasih Chanyeol, kembalilah ke sana sebelum mereka melaporkanmu ke polisi sebagai orang hilang."

"Ayayay Captain."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Chanyeol, badannya yang tinggi, suaranya yang berat, wajahnya yang tampan tetapi juga baby face, mempunyai tingkah seperti anak umur 5 tahun, tapi itu cute.

Baekhyun mendekat, menarik sedikit kerah Chanyeol dan mencium pipinya. Bola mata Chanyeol membesar.

"Bye Chanyeol."

Swiiish

Baekhyun menghilang dalam sekejap

"Hei hyung! Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi dan kau malah berdiam diri disini."

Chanyeol masih terbengong-bengong.

"Hyung?" Jongin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah bengong Chanyeol

"Ha?"

"Astaga hyung. Kau kesurupan atau apa sih?"

"He? T-Tidak Jongin. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kembali ke perkemahan."

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang

_'Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi Baekhyun.'_

.

.

.

Haa bersambuung, hhehee. Ide ff ini muncul tiba-tiba saat bangun tadi pagi, jadi nggak ada stok file update jadi mungkin bakalan update agak lama berhubung laporan dan tugas kuliah menumpuk (ketahuan kalo pemalas XD) .. Soal judul itu sebenernya plesetan aja sih dari Son of a B*tch, nggak maksud buat niru2 judul novel sih. Ide 100% milik sendiri, kalo ada kesamaan mungkin kebetulan dan nggak ada unsur kesengajaan. Makasih udah nyempetin baca, makasih banget udah komen, banyak-banyak terimakasih kalo favorite dan following XD (maksa amat dah gua)

Review yaa . Suka deh baca review gitu mau nulis apa aja nggak papa kok, silahkan asalkan dengan bahasa yang sopan kalo mau ngekritik yaah ^^

Byee .


End file.
